


Sunstone

by Tollero



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Steven Universe AU, sure are a lot of fics abt dio and pucci dancing huh, well this is another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollero/pseuds/Tollero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond wants to dance, Pucci doesn't know what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstone

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahahhahahah  
> steven universe au or at least an au where some people are gems, dio's Yellow Diamond, pucci is just some dude  
> heavily inspired by a pic i saw where greg and rose were fused 6_9 that's it actually

"What do you know of dancing, Enrico?" Yellow Diamond asked, once. Pucci had been expecting the question, honestly; he'd been watching him fuss with a radio for about half an hour. Not that he had trouble with human technology, no, he knew how to work a radio just fine, but he seemed to be struggling to find a station to stop on. Diamond paused on static to look over to him, mouth curved into a small smile.

"Not much, unfortunately. I'm sure I can dance decently, but I've never had any formal training."

"Dancing is considered very... Important, in Gem society." He returned to the radio, manicured fingers twisting on the tuner until some classical song blared through. Diamond grinned wide enough to show his bright yellow fangs. "It's used not only between close friends, but for war." Yellow Diamond brushed off Pucci's surprised expression and turned toward him, arms extended, expression soft. Slowly, the human approached him, hands tentatively reaching for Diamond's own. He shook his head and tried to move the other's hands: One to Diamond's shoulder, the other in his hand; and his own free hand on Pucci's hip.

"I hope that doesn't mean you plan on fighting me." He smiled sheepishly, getting a laugh out of the Gem. A kind of silence fell on them after that, the room filled with the slightly static-filled music, the sounds of their feet shuffling across the floor and Pucci's mumbled apologies as he tried to keep up with Diamond. Diamond was quiet, eyebrows slowly coming together concernedly as the two of them slowly fell into some sort of rhythm. Pucci managed to find his footing, stepping on the other's feet less and less, growing more confident.

Yellow Diamond knew what he was doing. The very same thing he had seen that traitor, Mangano Calcite, do with a human. Well, maybe calling him a traitor now was too harsh- if not for him, he wouldn't have known that humans could fuse with gems. It had been unheard of. But, apparently, if the bond was strong enough, they could form some kind of fusion: only with one gem instead of two, and much weaker than a normal fusion. Diamond was confident, though. If he and Pucci couldn't fuse, then any other attempts at cross-species fusing would be impossible. Their bond was stronger than any other's on Earth, on Homeworld as well.

He felt a familiar warmth in his chest. One that made his concerned expression grow into a wide grin, and Pucci's face mirrored his own, though he assumed he couldn't quite feel what he was. Diamond switched up their moves some- pulling Pucci into a dip that made the human gasp, hand grabbing Diamond's in a vice grip, arm going around to clasp his chest to make sure he wouldn't fall over. Their eyes locked, the gem's eyelids lowering as they both drew closer. Their kiss covered the glow emitting from Diamond's fangs, and Pucci shut his eyes.

When he opened them again, Pucci was on the floor. He looked down, eyes squinting, at. His foot? It didn't look like his. The skin was too light, it was too big, but sure enough he could move it if he tried hard enough. He mumbled, "Yellow Diamond?" But the voice wasn't his own, too clear and light, and his mouth felt heavier. Full. A search around the inside of it with his tongue found two large fangs in it, and his hand slapped itself over his mouth. "Yellow Diamond!"

"Relax." His own voice whispered out and, seemingly without wanting to, he stood. Pucci took a shaky step, arms out to try to balance himself. Was he always sleeveless? He'd had a shirt on earlier. His breathing tried to grow heavier, but some force was keeping him at calm, collected breaths, and his hand gently touched his own cheek. "You're fine, Enrico. Don't panic, or-" He was already panicking, covering his own mouth again, accidentally scraping his palm with one unfamiliar fang. Pucci shut his eyes.

Yellow Diamond ran a manicured hand through Pucci's short hair, mouth a thin line, eyes distant. Pucci woke with a gasp, looking up at the Gem, who only shushed him and gently palmed his cheek. "Moonstone..." He sighed. Diamond's pet name for him. He wasn't a Gem, not by any means, but Diamond said he would be better as one than a human. Pucci believed him. "We can try that again when you're ready. I don't know what I was doing, jumping in without explaining it first." His own hand grasped the other's pale, yellow one.

"Try what?"

"Fusion."


End file.
